The Land of Eee
by MaliceInlist
Summary: What would it be like for Finn to wake up...after being nearly killed..only to meet a strange human girl...none of his friends...and a new dead Ooo now called Eee?  M for Future.


THE LAND OF Eee.

Chapter I : And so the Story Begins.

***Dearest writers its time for somthing...I'd say a little new. So far even with all the Adv. Time fics I've read, and since this is my first time actually publicly adressing to my felow readers I'm glad to introduce a new little snippet...somthing genuinly strange, twisted, inspiring, and knee buckling. **

**So read on if you're ready for epicness. First ever Author Note, Malice Inlist. Out. **

Chapter I - The Candy Kingdom.

Tart...a flavor most found so disgusting and bitter...to princess bonnibel she found it no more satisfying. As the bitter flavor seemed to curse her tounge as several candy docters huddled in the young boy...the hero. His dog Jake following close by, frantic and unsure, his best friend almost brother now laying on the pale white streacher. He kept talking, and talking, obiously worried for his friend...but his inability to shut up forced the candy guards to pull him from the room.

"Whats the damage docter princess?" The green skinned and unsure looking woman looked up from the small hologram computer, a grim expression on her face. "I'm not sure...but his vitals are going all over the place. We need to put him under...NOW!" Bubblgum winced at the anger and frantic tone of her medical assitant, quickly filling a needle of a pale white and copius substance before quickly jabbing it in the boys arm. The slight groan of pain he made send a shiver up the princess's spine. But as soon as it was there...it was gone...all look of pain twisting his face vanished as the drug took effect, Finn...stumbled into a deep sleep, his breathing steady. Docter Princess layed back and let out a held breath whiping her forehead. "That was...way to close." She commented looking over at her shaken friend. "Bonnie. He'll be fine...I'm sure. He always finds a way to pull through." The green skinned female gently rested a hand on her shoulder, Bonnibel sighed and turned quickly. "I want to know what happened...exactly." She stated. The docter reajusted her glass's before looking at the holo-screen once more. "Seems like he has extreamly deep tissue damage...a few spots of internal bleeding...and a concussion." She gently let her finger trace over the screen and pull out more data, more words to slowly fill it. "And also...it looks like a number of his vital organs were very heavily bruised." The Pink princess nearby only sighed and looked over at Finn...one of her best friends...the hero of Ooo..."Finn..." She murmured. "What the hell did you do?"

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the angry shouts of Jake outside, before the candy doors were literally ripped from thier hindges. "FINN!" Princess Bubblgum gently waved. "Its alright Jake...he's stable." The dog calmed, his body shrinking and quickly taking his place by Finns side, looking up at his battered and beaten companion. "Oh glob...oh glob...man finn...I'm sorry dude." He felt bubblegums hand on his shoulder in a soft and tender gesture, smiling and softly murmuring. "He'll be fine...he's our hero after all." Jake looked up at her and smiled as well...slightly but with real hope. "Yea...yea. he will."

*Lapse*

It went on...more longer so than intended...but now our scene changes...to somthing less...appealing...more than Finn's near death...but a image of somthing much more strange...

The clouds over Ooo hold a sickeningly dark shadow...thier apperance making them look like they are ready to relese their load, let out the rain they hold. In view is the Candy Kingdom...or what once it was. The candy house's are now coated in a dark glossy green slime, small and large plants sprout and coat most surfaces...the massive tree gracing its center now looks sad, dead, and wilted. The bright colors now replaced by dark unhappy pinks, and putrid browns. Suddenly a figure quickly ducks through the rotting candy homes, its hair a dark brown, covered by a tattered brown cape. In its nimble fingers a bow and arrow, posed for the kill. A deer then softly frolics into the candy squares dead center, munching on leafs...before hearing its onlooker. Quickly it runs away. The figure swears under its breath, before a sudden crack of thunder makes it jump. Looking at the old candy castle it takes its chance and quickly runs into the forgotten ruin.

Looking around at the stained bleak walls...the figure removes it hood...and cape. Her body is curvy and almost chubby cute, legs having a particularly toned thickness to them. Covered with a pair of dark green sweatpants, and a pair of knee high wool boots. Her navel showing as the dark forest green shirt she wears rides up a little. Across her chest is a single leather sash connecting to a small catche of arrows, with two small sleeves hanging loosly off her shoulders. Her chest showing a slight amount of subtle breast, but hidden by her garmets. Her face is a delicate sideways, ovalish shape, two small, thick lines of red paint moving down near her cheeks. Her eyes glitter softly, and her lips are soft and thin. Her Hair is a messy dark brown color, one large portion sticking up in the front, and the rest raggedy and messy in the back. She takes a hand and rubbs her cheek, letting the pale skin ease as she ventures farther into the castle...a place she normally avoided in these ruins. Her name...is Aniti. Shuffling uncomfortably she looks up at the rusted candy signs and sighs. They read two obious words. "Medical Wing". Aniti quietly speaks. "I...could use more painkillers. Damn things go like candy." She said to herself silently stalking through the candy halls. Long forgotten and unattended...old medical equipment lay unused with layers of dust across them...she came upon the new place with caution...she'd never ventured this far into the place...because of...them. Taking in a short steady breath she turned a corner...and saw somthing...strange. A light flickered on and off...the low sound of beeping came obiously from down the hall...she looked almost like she'd seen a huge monster...pale as a ghost as she approached the door. It was locked, and a small note was lodged in its hindges. She carefully yanked it out and read...

_Dear...whomever. _

_If you can read this than your not crazy...and then that means your not a monster. Or a demon...or a freak.  
>Inside here is somthing precious. Just please don't hurt it. <em>

_The Key is inside the heart...don't do anything Evil...please...protect him if you can. _

Aniti looked at the large heart shaped stone nearby, it looked obiously worn, not open for centurys at most...so she cautiously pried open the heart...seeing the key glittering gold...and shoved it in the lock...hearing a heavy thump as it opened...and as the doors came to show her somthing unexpected.

Many small hospital beds lined the walls, the inside of the room was bright, so much brighter than the color she was accustom to. It was swirling pink, yellow, and purple...small medical beds sitting alone...and a single occupied bed near the end...a figure slept on it...a moniter beeping to its heart...she approached and gasped. His face held a scrunched expression of anger, sadness, and fear...but at the same time...it showed hope, courage, and boldness. His head was covered in a white bear hat, and body covered in blue shorts and a light blue t-shirt. Aniti sighed...she looked over at the moniter, and saw a red button...it was labeled plain as day. "PRESS ME" She hesitated...looking down at him before pressing it gingerly...as the boy spasmed and writhed. Before his eyes shot open and he layed back calm. "Holy glob...man that was one..." He looked over and saw her...looking at her almost like she was some new buddy. "Hey...I've never seen you around here before?" He stood wobbily. "Hi! I'm Finn! The greatest adventurer ever!" He smiled, before looking around. "Hey where's PB? And Jake...and Docter princess?" He ran for the door Aniti ran after...only to collid with his ridged body. "What...what happened." He looked at the dead looking corrador in horror. "Who are you!" She demanded Finn flintched feeling cold metal on his neck. "Uh...uh hmmm..." She snarled. "WHO ARE YOU!" He screamed. "FINN THE HUMAN!" Cowering back as she looked dumbstruck. 'I can't just leave him? He's human...just like...' she shook her head. "Well...follow me. We'd better get somewhere safe."

*Outside*  
>Aniti dragged Finn along, his look like that out of a horror movie, as he viewed the dead city, old forgotten bodys of candy people at doors, or windows. "What...no...no..." She tugged harder. "Come on! Its almost dark...hurry up!" Finally after heaving him out of the city she lead him to the last large, dark brown and black object ont he horizen...Finn's mouth dropped in utmost horror...as his face twisted in confusion, terror, and sadness...he whispered..."What happened..." The treehouse now stood dead, like all the black and brown things before it...now the front decorated with speared skulls, warning all whom come near...the tree's windows graced with metal bars, and metal shields...the ouside covered in barbed wire and metal walls. Aniti gently wrapped her fist on the large metal door that was once the treehouse's front door. "Mubu-Mybu...Boblubolu." The door made a deep hiss, and swung inwards, Finn looked dumbfounded. "Come on!" She yelled yanking him in and shutting it, hearing the hiss as it locked, nothing could come in...or out. Aniti sighed and let her arrow holder fall off her shoulders. Dropping the bow on a hook and scaling some stairs. She saw the boy...the Human...Finn as he climbed up as well and sat on the cold wood, a expression of sheer sorrow on his face. "Who are you..." He asked. "I'm Aniti...Hunter of the Waste's." She gently plopped on the ruined purple couch and gazed at him. "I'm the last Human." Finn looked up suprized. "Who are you..." He then jumped up. "I'm Finn the human...hero in all of Ooo!" Aniti cocked her head to one side. "What is...Ooo?" He looked at her amazed. "Its all of this! This is Ooo!" Aniti then had a sudden look of shock...Finns face deadpanned to that of suprized fear..."Ooo...was destroyed...nearly 200 years ago...this..." She gulped and spoke in finality...hoping that she would not scare him...<p>

"This...is Eee."

**End of Chapter I. **

**Ahh yes the notorious cliffhanger. Well the next chapter is coming and I'll bet your minds wont tell what kind of twist I'm going to spin on this story next...aside from Finn waking up in a world now dead, and after what incident? What happened to Ooo? Where is Princess Bubblegum and Jake? But that'll have to wait...until next chapter. Read and Reveiw. **

**Next Chapter : The Last of Eee...and a Cold Return. **


End file.
